To Find a Princess/Transcript
*'Iris:' Nap time! [pulls a blanket over the little girl] *'Iris:' You want me to read Goldilocks and the Three Bears? [holds up a book] *'Little girl:' No book. Song. *'Iris:' Um... *'Little girl:' Lull-a-by! *'Iris:' Hmm. [puts the book down on the bed and clears her throat before singing] "Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above a world so high." *'Little girl': [giggles] More! *'Iris:' "Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are." [hears the front door slam shut and gasp] *'Little girl's mother:' [Hears clattering sound and walks to her daughter's room] *'Iris:' [Giggles nervously] *'Little girl's mother:' Hmm. *'Nathaniel:' [places a tray of two macaroons and coffee(?) on a table] Cheer up, losing a babysitting gig isn't the worst thing. *'Iris: ' Easy for you to say. Plus, its' the third job I've been fired from! [stirs her coffee] And every time I open my mouth to sing, something weird happens... *'Nathaniel:' [Laughing to himself while cleaning a blender] Remember that day last summer when a freak storm froze the lake? Wild! *'Iris:' Poor duckies. [sighs to herself] I don't think I was meant to be a singer. *'Nathaniel:' [places his right hand on top of hers] You kidding? *'Iris:' [looks up at Nathaniel] Huh? *'Nathaniel:' You have a beautiful voice. [gives her a flyer] Besides, I saw this on the cafe's bulletin board and thought of you. *'Iris:' [takes the flyer and reads it] "Wanted, lead singer for girl band. LoliRock. Auditions today." I do love singing... But I can't. Something weird would happen. [places the flyer aside on the table] *'Nathaniel:' So? There are two things I know about you. One, you're weird and two, you're happiest when you're singing. [puts his hand on her shoulder] *'Iris:' Thanks, Nat, but I just can't. [stands up and begins to leave] *'Nathaniel:' Huh? [grabs her left wrist and hands back the flyer] Think about it. Promise me? *'Iris:' [takes the flyer and smiles] I promise. [Iris then leaves the Smoothie Bar] *'Iris:' [walks on the sidewalk deep in thought before stopping in front of a lamp post] No, I just can't. [Iris sighs and starts dashing across the crosswalk. As she pant down the street, her pendant starts glowing] *'Iris:' [stops at the middle of a dock and looks up in the sky gasping for breath] Oh! *'Nathaniel's voice:' Think about it. [Iris looks at the crumpled flyer] Promise me? *'Iris:' [smiles] Hmm. *'Iris:' [Groaning after hearing a lot of girls sing as they wait in a long line] Oh! Maybe I'm not the weirdest singer here. *'Female contestant:' [sings off key on a microphone as she dances] "Oh, when I start the day I'm checking on my friends. To see if they're okay they can count on me. Yeah." *'Auriana:' [groans at the contestant's singing] *'Amaru:' [groans and covering his ears] *'Female contestant:' "And if I'm feeling down my friends will come around. We're going to make some noise we'll be laughin'." *'Auriana:' [stops the contestant's audition] Thank you! Um, we'll call you if we're interested. *'Talia:' We're not interested. *'Auriana:' [whispers to Talia] We might be. *'Talia:' [whispers back to Auriana] Not while I live. *'Female contestant:' Hmm. [raises her head in contempt and leaves the stage] *'Talia:' [takes off her sunglasses and sighs] Okay, Auriana, we're leaving this town and setting up auditions somewhere else. *'Auriana:' [takes off her sunglasses] But, hey, we've just started looking for her in Sunny Bay. *'Talia:' Uh, have you been listening? They scream like animals in pain. [Iris enters the theater quietly] It's obvious she isn't here. *'Auriana:' We only saw six or seven or nine or ten girls, there's lots more in town! *'Talia:' If they all sing this well, my eardrums will never recover. [sees Amaru flailing his arms at them] What is it, Amaru? [Amaru points at Iris on the stage] *'Iris:' I'm here for the audition. *'Auriana:' Great! [pushes Talia down to the seat] Go ahead! [points at the microphone stand] Oh, and use that microphone right there. *'Iris:' [She breathes deeply before walking forward and taking the microphone. Then she clears her throat, looks at a paper on her hand, exhales, and starts singing] "Oh, when I start the day I'm checking on my friends. To see if they're okay they can count on me." [Pink sparkles begins to appear in the theater] "And if I'm feeling down my friends will come around. We're going to make some noise we'll be laughin'."[raises her left arm up in the air as a burst of pink energy erupts from her pendant] "Hey, there the stars out in the sky." [Iris is surrounded by the pink energy which causes a magical explosion inside the theater] *'Gramorr:' [Grunts when he senses Iris' magic as his eyes flashed red] *'Amaru:' [groans as he climbs up the broken table] *'Iris:' Are you okay? [sees Talia, Amaru, and Auriana's disheveled appearance caused by the explosion] I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. [drops the microphone as she sobs and leaves the theater] *'Iris: '[She runs through the streets panting and stops at a lamp post to exhale deeply. Then Iris heard a thudding sound above her. She looks up to see a green crystal impaled on the lamp post as the top section of it begins to fall toward her.] Ah! [leaps out to the road before the lamp crashes on the sidewalk] *'Praxina:' [looks at Mephisto] Ugh! You missed! [Praxina grunts and cast a black crystal magic spell at Iris. She continues to casts barrages of spells with Mephisto while Iris fled to an alley.] *'Mephisto:'[laughs after blasting a car up in the air that Iris hid behind] I like this place! So much stuff to smash! [chases Iris into a dead end after casting multiple offensive spells with Praxina] This is way easier than I thought it would be. *'Praxina:' Really? I expected it to be simple. She's completely untrained. [prepares to cast a spell at Iris] *'Talia:' Sing, if you want to live. [appears above Iris while riding on Amaru's pegasus form with Auriana] *'Mephisto:' [sees Talia, Amaru, and Auriana] Huh? *'Talia:' Trust us! *'Iris:' "Ahh!" [sings as a pink crystal barrier appears in front of her to block Mephisto and Praxina's attack] *'Mephisto:' Oh! [feels Iris' power pushing him and Praxina back] *'Mephisto and Praxina:' Ah! [flies up into the air by Talia's spell] *'Talia:' [stretches out her hand to Iris when Amaru landed] Iris, come. *'Iris:' [grabs Talia's hand and gets lifted into the air] Woah! [lands onto Amaru's back before he flies toward the sky] Woah! [looks at Auriana and Talia] How do you know my name? *'Auriana:' [faces toward Iris] Oh, We've been searching for you for a long time. *'Iris:' Huh? *'Mephisto:' [places his fingers on his forehead] Gramorr's not gonna be happy about this. [teleports away with Praxina] *'Iris:' [grunts as she tries to get off from Amaru] Oh! Woah! [falls on the ground before standing up] Okay, what is going on? Who where those people attacking me? Why did my singing do... Whatever it did? [sees Amaru transform back to his original form and gasps] And what is that? *'Auriana:' [picks up Amaru and squeezes him in a tight hug] This is Amaru! *'Iris:' Well, that's one question answered... Sort of. *'Talia: ' We brought you here to answer all your questions. It may be difficult for you to believe this, but you have a very great destiny. You must prepare yourself for... *'Auriana:' [Interrupts Talia] Ah, pff! Enough blah, blah, blah! [summons the Ribbon of Volta] Let's just show her! *'Iris:' Huh? [turns around to see runes covering the cave before a projection of Ephedia appears before her] Woah! Where are we? *'Talia:' This is a vision of events that have already happened. *'Iris:' It's so beautiful. *'Talia:' This is where you are born. *'Iris:' [looks at Talia] What? You're joking. *'Auriana:' [appears next to Iris] Oh, she's not. For one, she never jokes. Plus, you really were born here! It's a land of magic called, Ephedia! [shows Iris a vision of the throne room] That's where the King and Queen of Ephedia sat. [leads Talia, Iris and Amaru further into the cave] Or they were king and queen. Before Gramorr showed up. *'Iris:' [sees a vision of Gramorr] He's that mean-looking guy? *'Talia:' Yes. He betrayed the rulers and took the throne for himself. *'Iris:' Ugh! What a jerk! *'Talia:' No one knows what happened to the king but when Gramorr tried to take the Queen's crown, he found it was magically protected. The Queen's crown was possessed of great magic, stored in oracle gems. It would have been disastrous if Gramorr had been able to use them for his evil purposes. These oracle gems were scattered, and sent to Earth to be kept safe from Gramorr. But they were not the only things sent away to be kept safe. *'Queen of Ephedia:' [holds baby Iris on her arms] Iris... My adorable baby. *'Iris:' [sees a vision of her and her mother] That's me? [touches her pendant] *'Talia:' Yes, Iris. It is you. *'Auriana:' [Appears in front of Talia while hugging Amaru tightly] You were so cute! *'Queen of Ephedia:' It breaks my heart that you'll grow up, and I won't see it but it must be done, for your safety. *'Iris:' If that's me, then that means... *'Talia:' You are the princess and heir to the throne of Ephedia. You were sent to Earth to keep you safe from Gramorr, until you were old enough, and strong enough, to use your powers to defeat him. *'Auriana:' We were sent to train you! *'Iris:' [looks at the ground in thought] I'm a princess from a magical land... *'Auriana:' [hugs Iris from behind] Yes! [exclaiming in happiness] We've been looking everywhere for you! And now we've found you! [giggles] *'Iris:' I'm a princess [removes Auriana's arms from her and walks forward a few steps] My parents were a king and a queen. My real parents. I was adopted by my Aunt Ellen, but my real parents were royalty. [turns toward Talia and Auriana] What happened to them? *'Talia:' Nobody knows. All we know is that now that we have found you, we can concentrate on training you to use your powers to defeat Gramorr. *'Iris:' What powers? [hovers a hand near her neck] You mean, my voice? *'Talia:' That's a merely one aspect of your powers, perhaps the first to manifest. You need to learn how to control it properly. *'Auriana:' Yeah, and we figured out that on Earth, the easiest way to find you was to set up auditions for a band. I thought it would be super fun! *'Talia:' The oracle gems that were sent to Earth will allow us to return to Ephedia and defeat Gramorr, when you're ready. You are the key. [Iris kneels down on the ground on one knee] Your goodness and sense of justice will help us discover them. *'Iris:' What am I supposed to tell my Aunt Ellen? *'Talia:' [puts a hand on Iris' shoulder] Nothing. You can't tell anyone about your true identity. It must remain secret. *'Iris:' [looks at Talia] Nobody? Not even my best friend? *'Talia:' Nobody you want to keep safe. *'Gramorr:' Mephisto! Praxina! [Two large communication crystals appears on the ground, revealing an image of Mephisto and Praxina in their respective pillar] I'm listening. *'Praxina:' Talia and Auriana have found her. *'Banes:' [growls] *'Gramorr:' How? *'Mephisto:' By listening to a lot of really bad singers. *'Gramorr:' [clenches his fist tightly and yells loudly, making the throne room shake] This is a catastrophic development. *'Mephisto and Praxina:' [flinches and yelps] Uhh! *'Gramorr:' I hardly need to tell you what to do next. *'Praxina:' Stop the princesses. *'Mephisto:' At any cost. [Mephisto and Praxina vanishes from the communication crystals] *'Gramorr:' No matter what, they must not get the oracle gems. [His eyes flashes and glows red] *'Iris:' [waves at Aunt Ellen] Aunt Ellen! [hugs Aunt Ellen and sighs before looking over the shoulder] Hmm. Umm... [points at Talia and Auriana] This is Talia and Auriana, they're exchange students, and I figured that since we have plenty of room here they could stay with us! [blinks in a cute manner] *'Aunt Ellen:' Exchange students? Oh, how wonderful! [speaks loudly to Talia and Auriana] What country are you from? *'Auriana:' Volta. *'Talia:' Xeris. [Aunt Ellen looks speechless] *'Iris:' Uh... *'Aunt Ellen:' My geography's pretty good, but I... [looks confused] *'Iris:' [interrupts Aunt Ellen] They're teeny tiny countries. Almost nobody's heard of them. *'Aunt Ellen:' Welcome! Maybe you can teach Iris your language? *'Talia:' She will learn quite a lot. [Iris giggles] *'Iris:' [locks her bedroom door] So, what do I learn to do first? *'Talia:' Activate your pendant. *'Iris:' Do what to my what? *'Auriana:' [holds Amaru up in the air] The pendant on your necklace. It's magical. [Iris lifts her pendant] Once you activate it, it helps you transform into your magical dress. *'Iris:' I have a magical dress? *'Talia:' We all do. We were wearing ours when we came to meet you in the alley. It will help you boost your magic. Now, just call out your name, and your realm. *'Iris:' Okay! Hi, my name is Iris, and I come from a nice place called Ephendria. [makes a small triumphant pose] Mm-hmm. *'Auriana:' One, make it shorter... Just, "Iris, Princess of Ephedia." Two, say it like you're about to kick someone's butt! [pumps her arm in the air] *'Iris:' [strikes a dramatic pose] Iris, Princess of Ephendria! *'Talia:' It's "Ephedia." *'Iris:' Oh [giggles before striking another dramatic pose] Iris, Princess of Ephedia. [notices that nothing happened and holds her pendant] Maybe there's something wrong with this thing. *'Talia:' There's nothing wrong with it. You need to learn to activate it. *'Iris:' But what if I can't? What if I'm not really the Princess of Epheda? *'Talia:' Ephedia. *'Iris:' See? I can't even pronounce it! [walks towards a chair] Maybe you made a mistake. [plops down on a chair] Oh. *'Aunt Ellen:' [screams from outside the house] Ahh! *'The princesses:' Huh? [runs outside of the house] *'The princesses:' [see Aunt Ellen and everyone in the neighborhood crystallized and Iris gasps at the sight] *'Iris:' [sees Mephisto and Praxina appear] Them again? *'The princesses:' [screams and jumps out of the way from Praxina and Mephisto's spell] Woah! *'Iris:' [gets up from the ground and runs behind Aunt Ellen's car to hide] Ah! *'Amaru:' Ahh! [yelps after almost being hit by Mephisto] *'Mephisto and Praxina:' [laughs as they attack Iris] *'Talia:' [tries to get up] Ugh. *'Auriana:' [lifts her head up] Ow. [Talia and Auriana stands up] *'Talia:' Talia, Princess of Xeris! [Transforms into her magical dress] *'Auriana:' Auriana, Princess of Volta! [Transforms into her magical dress] *'Talia and Auriana:' Crystal Retrocium! [Casts Crystal Retrocium in front of the twins] *'Mephisto and Auriana:' [turns toward them] Hmm? *'Praxina:' Talia of Xeris. I heard you'd escaped but I thought they were joking! And who is your little sidekick? *'Auriana:' Auriana of Volta! *'Praxina:' [laughs with a hand positioned near her mouth in a haughty pose] Never heard of you. *'Talia:' You talk too much. [grunts as she cast a spell] *'Praxina:' Ugh! [groans and jumps out of the way from Talia's spell before flying behind Talia] Should I laugh at you instead? [immobilizes Talia's feet onto the ground with a spell] *'Mephisto:' [laughs] Good one, Prax! *'Praxina:' Ateruina! [Casts Ateruina with Mephisto toward the two princesses] *'Auriana:' Crystarmum! [Casts Crystarmum to block the twin's attack as Talia tries to free herself] *'Iris:' [wheezes as she hugs her knees to her chest] I'm a Princess? *'Talia's voice:' [Auriana struggles to hold off the twin's attack as her shields are cracking] You are the princess and heir to the throne of Ephedia. *'Iris:' [Iris' pendant glows brightly] I'm a princess. [sees a flashback] I'm a princess! I have a realm to save. Iris, Princess of Ephedia! [Iris transforms into her magical dress and gasp as Amaru cheers] I really am a princess. [blushes when she saw her reflection on the car's window before looking up] Hmm. *'Mephisto:' [sees Iris running toward him and laughs while casting Ateruina at Auriana] That's funny. You haven't been trained in magic, what are you gonna use on me? *'Iris:' [kicks Mephisto's leg] Whatever I've got. *'Mephisto:' [clutches his leg] Ow! *'Praxina:' [grunts after seeing Mephisto got kicked] You let her distract you, you fool! She doesn't even know any magic yet! *'Mephisto:' Ugh, that really hurt! *'Iris:' [gives a thumbs up to Talia and Auriana] Ha. *'Talia and Auriana:' [smiles at Iris] Mmm. [Auriana fortifies her shield and Talia breaks free from the black crystals. Talia then turns to Praxina.] Crystal Colighdom! [Casts Crystal Colighdom] *'Praxina:' [dodges the two princesses attack and hid behind the roof to counterattack] Mephisto, help me! *'Mephisto:' [looks up] Oh... [Mephisto trips Iris onto the grass and prepares to attack Talia and Auriana from behind. Iris cast a small crystal that pokes Mephisto's butt] Ow! [redirects his spell to the sky unintentionally] *'Iris:' Hey, I did magic! *'Talia:' Join us! [Iris regroups with Auriana and Talia] Just follow our lead. [Mephisto and Praxina prepares a powerful spell as the princesses joins their hands together to cast a spell] Xeris! *'Auriana:' Volta! *'Iris:' Ephedia! *'The Princesses:' [Mephisto and Praxina screams as the princesses aims their spell at them] Crystal Luxtra! [The twins crashes through the fence and gets blasted into the sky] *'Iris:' [turns to Talia and Auriana before lifting a hand up] High five! *'Auriana:' [raises her hand up] Yay! *'Iris:' [giggles and scratches her head] I guess you don't know that one. *'Talia:' Hey, we taught you something today, now you teach us. *'The princesses:' [gives each other a high-five] Yes! *'Iris:' [Touches a crystallized Aunt Ellen] Is she okay? How do I fix this? [Sees Talia casting a spell] *'Talia:' Crystal Solvenda! [Aunt Ellen and all of the crystallized people were freed from Praxina's spell] *'Aunt Ellen:' [gasps] Oh! What happened? [Iris hugs her while laughing] Are you girls all right? I heard loud noises. *'Iris:' Uh, we were practicing! 'Cause... We're in a band. *'Aunt Ellen:' A band? How fun! You know, I used to be in a band when I was in high school. [walks toward the house with the girls following her] *'Iris:' Why did it finally activate? *'Auriana:' It's so obvious! *'Iris:' It is? *'Talia:' You activated it when your most powerful magic manifested. *'Auriana:' Love! [giggles] *'Iris:' I saw people in trouble. My Aunt Ellen, and the two of you and I wanted to save them. *'Auriana:' [hugs Iris] You're so sweet! [hugs Talia] Whoo! *'Talia:' Auriana, stop that. [pulls Auriana away] No hugging. *'Iris:' [stands up] So... I'm a magical princess who has to take back my land and free my people. *'Auriana:' And don't forget the best part. We get to play in a band! [raises her arm in the air] LoliRock! Don't you love the name? [whispers] I came up with it. *'Iris:' [giggles] Yeah, I'll finally be able to sing without weird stuff happening! [sings parts of BFF] *'Iris' voice:' So after some practice, it was time for our first concert. [LoliRock concert plays Revolution.] ---- THE END ---- Category:LoliRock Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcipts